1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a gate driving circuit and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat plate display (FPD) (such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, an electrophoretic display, or a plasma display) includes a plurality of pairs of electric field generating electrodes and electro-optical active layers interposed therebetween. The LCD includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the OLED display includes an organic light emitting layer as the electro-optical active layer. Among the pair of electric field generating electrodes, one may be commonly connected to a switching element to receive an electrical signal. The electro-optical active layer converts the electrical signal into an optical signal to display an image.
The FPD may include a display panel in which thin film transistors (TFTs) are formed. Electrodes of various layers and a semiconductor material are patterned in the TFT display panel. In general, a mask may be utilized for a patterning process.
On the other hand, the semiconductor material is an important factor that determines characteristics of the TFT. Amorphous silicon is widely utilized as a semiconductor material. However, because charge mobility is relatively low, there are limitations on manufacturing a high performance TFT. In addition, when polysilicon is utilized, charge mobility is relatively high so that the high performance TFT may be relatively easily manufactured. However, the price of polysilicon is relatively high and uniformity may be relatively low so that there are limitations on manufacturing a large TFT display plate.
Therefore, research on a TFT (using oxide semiconductor having higher electron mobility than amorphous silicon, an ON/OFF ratio of a current, low price, and high uniformity) is being performed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.